Once a Winter Night
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Something bitween Sesshoumaru and InuYasha that they never talked about. POV mostly! [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: isn't it obvious? I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters… they are a © to their rightful owner! But you might find some odd O.O.C. (Out Of Character) here… forgive me, I only read the translated Manga, I've never seen the show! Well now… R&R!  
  
=====================================================  
  
alone in my bedroom, silently relaxed, eyes closed, the softest winter breeze blew against the dead trees outside, candle flames softly flickering with the faintest blow… hand clasped under my head, wearing my night kimono… after two months of travel, we have finally retuned home, to the palace, and I, Sesshoumaru, am finally to rest… to sooth my nerves from my toad-follower's annoying chatter… I had a nice warm relaxing shower, and now, I am snuggling ready to sleep in my luxurious bed, just waiting for the sandman--as Rin call it--to help me sleep…   
  
Creek…   
  
"…?" my bedroom door had opened; a small white ghost slipped in quietly, the whiteness glowing with the light…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"Yes, Rin?"   
"I can't sleep" she said in fright, ever since the snowstorm three days ago she hardly slept a wink…   
"You can't sleep with me Rin" I reason, she shouldn't get used to it…   
"But I'm scared" she whispered, her hands clutching to a doll in her hands, giving me that big puppy-dog eyes gesture…   
"Sigh… go to your room Rin"   
"(Sniffle)" she hides behind the door and peeks at me still...  
"(Expressionless)" so damn cute!! "You're a big girl now Rin! You should sleep by yourself"   
"But Rin is scared! Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama!" she pleaded, a tear rolled down her pink face, she's still sniffling, slightly sobbing…   
"…" is she that scared? "Sigh… Rin"  
"…?"  
"Close the door!" I say to her as I toss the blanket from my side, one hand patting the bed "come over here"   
"(BIG happy toothy grin)" lit, she slowly closed the door and smiled widely as she slowly turned to me, taking a few steps, hesitating, and stood at the side of the bed "can I?" she smiled…   
"(dips head)" this is the first time I let her in my bed… no one shared the bed with me but my half-wit brother… back then when we were little, it was a stormy night and he was scared as well… I wonder if he's still scared of lightning…   
"(Giggle)" she climbed her little feet to the bed and snuggled into me, I covered her, tucking her near me as I lay on my side facing her, smiling widely, she snuggled into my chest, but somewhat squeaked in fright when the wind outside went strong…   
"It's just the wind" I reason, she looked up at me with her cute brown eyes and smiled again…   
  
BAM!!!  
  
"Eep!!!" she ducked into me in sudden fear, tossing the blanket over her head, shivering… stupid wind just bursting through my window! Feh, I hate getting out of bed when I finally get warm…   
"…" I stand up and walk to the window, closing it again… Shivering, this wind is really cold! I feel a slight shiver going down my skin!   
"Sesshoumaru-sama" she calls me again, and I walk back towards her…   
"…" snuggling back into bed, I lay back and wait for her to speak…   
"Are there monsters under the bed?"   
"…?"   
"Jaken-sama told me that there are monsters under my bed!!!"   
"(Vein pop/expressionless)" I need to take care of that, "Rin, there aren't any monsters under your bed… now, go to sleep"   
"(Smile)" she snuggles into me, and I wrap one arm on her as I cover both of us with the blanket… I close my eyes, I need to rest…   
"…" I can hear her breath calmly now, her heart isn't pounding in fear anymore…   
"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama" she hummed as she fell asleep…   
"…" why did I save Rin when I did? Is it gratitude that she 'tried' to help me? Or was it something else?? Sigh… there are things that I cannot understand… someone with my brilliance and knowledge shouldn't strangle himself with such things… but sometimes I cant help but wonder… this pup, why do I care? Why is it that I just can't force my heart to yell at her? To scold her? To rip her up and throw her away?   
  
If only I had a heart…   
  
"………"   
  
Do I have a heart?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama please wake up!! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" I hear Rin, she's pleading and sobbing, tugging to me, shaking me, Jaken had better not bothered her again…   
"ungh…" wh--what's wrong with me? I can't move! I'm shivering, and I'm drenched in sweat… I'm panting, I feel fog forming in my lungs, and it's getting hard to breath! My eyes hardly crack a slit, and I turn my head to see her… she's still at my side on the bed, she's looking down at me and tears dwell down her crimson cheeks… "Rin" I breathlessly say her name, I feel chocked… what's wrong with me? Am I sick?   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked in fear, I can sense her worry, so I reach out a hand and caress her face, she holds it tight, her tears drip on them, they smell so salty, so warm, I feel my heart pounding, what's wrong with me? I am a demon! I don't get sick!!!   
"Rin… get Jaken" was all I could say to her, she dipped her head unwillingly, hesitating to leave me; I dipped my head to assure her to go, so to no further pause, she climbed down my bed and bolted out… I can hear her running through the wards calling for Jaken… that toad is probably going to put her in blame and whack her for it; if he does I'll tear him apart!   
  
"………"   
  
Wait… why do I care?   
  
It's because 'she' cares!   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Jaken crocks in, his voice is annoying, so when he stands besides my bed, I whack his as hard as I can with my fist, but instead of drawing it back--I'm too tired to do so--I leave it swung asides me…   
"Not so loud you idiot!" I hiss, my ears hurt… panting, I'm hardly capable of talking, head resting on that pillow, I close my eyes, open my mouth a bit to take in more breath, then close my lips and gulp in to clear my throat, Rin climbed from the other side avoiding Jaken who started swearing and cursing, but I silenced him, and Rin sat besides me, legs tucked, looking down at me worried… then she reached out to draw my swung hand resting it on my chest, then I rested both my hands on my chest, appearing like a man waiting for death… I look at her tiredly but say nothing…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you going to be okay?" she whimpered in fear, eyes locked, and her fragile hands on my chest…   
"You stupid brat! This is all your fault! Stay away from Sess--(BONK)--!!!" you annoying toad! I should rip out your tong!   
"Jaken" I hiss as I draw back my fist…   
"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama?" he muttered sheepishly feeling his bald scull…  
"Rin has nothing to do with this…" I say as loud as I can, sweat cold on my face, "go… and look for a chemist who might have remedy"   
"Yes, right away!" and quickly bolted out…   
"Can Rin help?" she tried to smile down at me… those eyes… she stared down at me like a sad little puppy…   
"Just--(clears throat)--stay by my side" I pant… God what's wrong with me? It's just a stupid cold right? Or is it a fever? Why do I feel so weak? So helpless? I can't even move…   
"Rin will go get cold water" she whispered to me and bolted out… she's right, I need to cool down this heat! I hear her as she ran out, and I can tell she tripped and fell, I hear her moan, skip to her feet again and continued running… and then it faded away, and I hear nothing… nothing but the pulse of heartbeats in my ears…   
"(pant-pant-pant)" I crack my eyes a slit, looking around me, this silence is so loud, it's bothering me! I drew in a deep inhale to increase the size of my clinching lungs, and it feels a bit better, they feel a bit wider, but I'm shivering! Where the hell did I get this?   
"(Absolute silence)"   
"…!!" last night when I had the shower! And the window opened! Dammit! I must've got it from there!! "(Groan)" I feel so tired, I think I'm going to fall asleep, I need a rest, so I close my eyes… and I remember nothing more…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remedy-remedy-remedy--!! Where am I to find remedy in the middle of a forest?" ack! It's all because of that insolent brat! She caused this! When I return, I'll be sure to swat her good!   
  
"SIT!! (CRASH!!!)" hnn?? I didn't hear that, did I? Blinking confused, I walk towards a near by bush and watch, it's that human girl with the odd clothing arguing with my masters half-breed! He peals himself off the dirt and shouts at her… I wonder what they're doing! I see the monk and that little Kitsune, along with the yellow-black two tailed creature, is it a cat or a fox? Who knows? Why am I here staring at a bunch of troublemakers? I should be going around looking for a remedy for Sesshoumaru-sama! "(Yelp!!!!)"  
"What have we got here!!" Oh-my! A Youkai hunter!!! The one with the huge boomerang! "Hey guys!" she smiles wickedly dragging me by my scarf towards them…   
"NO! Let me go!!" I struggle, but too late, the half-breed grabs me by the leg dangling my upside down…   
"It's Jaken!" he growled, and he gave me no choice but to--WHACK--with my staff! I fell and run as fast as my legs could go! "OW!!! Why you dirty little green runt!" he sneered and chased after me…   
"OW~!" that hurt! he pummeled his foot over my head, and then jerked me up face to face…   
"Okay you little piece of sh**! What are you doing here??" he demanded, God he's so impatient, not like my Sesshoumaru-sama! My master is as cool as ice yet his wrath can crumble mountains! I snort at him and kick his chin--I learned that one from Rin!--yet he doesn't let go…   
"(InuYasha goes into 'Kill now think later' mode!)" Maybe I made a mistake!!! (O_O;;)   
"InuYasha wait! At-least let us figure out what he's doing here!!" the wired girl quickly grabbed his darted clawed hand…   
"Feh!" he dropped me and jerked around…   
"Okay Jaken!" Oh-Uh!! I don't like that glare! "What are you doing here??"  
"I-I'm… looking for remedy for Sesshoumaru-sama's two headed beast!" I hope they buy it!  
"Remedy? Why? Is the poor thing sick?" she asked softer now, great! She bought it!! And it seems the other did, except the hanyou!   
"Yes!" I affirm, maybe now they would let me go!   
"Okay, can I kill him now?" the hanyou growled, but the wired girl only glared him…   
"(sweat drop) Kagome!" he waved his hands and attended to run off until--  
"SIT!!!"   
  
THWACK!!!  
  
"!" I bet that hurt! "………" hurt… God I hope Sesshoumaru-sama is getting better… that little brat had better be away till I return…   
"Jaken!" the Kitsune called suspiciously, "you look worried" he cocked an eyebrow…   
"So?" I hiss, I need out of there!!   
"You can't be worried about the two headed beast, and even if you were worried you couldn't possibly be 'this' worried!" he talked back, and my tong got knots in it, everyone is staring at me! Stupid Kitsune! He just blew my cover!!   
"Jaken!" the hanyou smiled and eyed me where he was flat on the face, "you know something we don't so better spit it out or else!" she widened his smile, hand on Tetsusaiga!   
"(Gulp)" for Sesshoumaru-sake… they might help??   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(pant-pant-pant)" patting his face with a handkerchief to dry away the sweat, Sesshoumaru-sama isn't breathing right, Rin is worried! His face is wet and he's asleep for a long time, and Jaken-sama is really late! Rin is scared! She doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to die! She would be alone! She doesn't want to be alone! Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama! A tear runs down her face and she look down at Sesshoumaru-sama's face, he's calm but having problems breathing! Rin is really scared…   
"uhh--uhh--uhh" Sesshoumaru-sama moved his head to the other side, looking sad, more sweat rolling down his face, his eyes cracked a slit and he looked at Rin…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" he's okay? He's looking at Rin, but looks sad; he shifted a hand up and caressed Rin's face! He smiled! 'Sesshoumaru-sama touched Rin's face and smiled!!' her mind lit in happiness…   
"Rin…" he closed his eyes and frowned, Sesshoumaru-sama feels pain? "Jaken?" he breathlessly asked…   
"Jaken-sama isn't back! He's really late! Maybe Rin should go look for Jaken-sama?" he shifted down his hand and held Rin's really tight, but it didn't hurt…   
"No… Jaken had better come soon… (pant-pant-pant)… Rin… get me water" Sesshoumaru-sama is thirsty! Rin hurries to the water jug and carefully pour water for Sesshoumaru-sama… then she picked up the glass really carefully and climbed up the bed…   
"Here!" Sesshoumaru-sama pulled himself a bit up to be able to drink, back laid on the huge pillow supporting him, somewhat sitting upright, he couldn't hold the glass so Rin helped, "(drinking)" Sesshoumaru-sama looks really tired… a droplet of sweat rolled down his forehead all the way to his neck… "Uhh--" he's finished, and laid back his head, still panting, tiredly looking at Rin…   
  
"Rin" I call her softly…   
"Yes?"   
"Go… to the gates… and wait for Jaken…"   
"What about Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"Just go!"   
"Rin won't leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone! Might need help!"   
"(Somewhat hurt by the thought)" need help? I'm sick, I'm week, I do need help, "Rin, Go!"   
"No!" and then threw herself over my chest and clutched to my clothing and sobbed, "Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama!"   
"Rin!" I scold, really annoyed with this, "Go…" I say softly, I don't want to sound like I'm begging…   
  
Puppy-eyes shimmered with tears…  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" a voice lost in disbelieve asked worriedly, I shift my sight, only for the horror of my brother, with Jaken hanged in his clawed hand, "so it's true!" he dropped the toad and took a step towards me…  
"Inu-nee-san!" Rin chirped and quickly climbed off the bed to him, quickly holding his hand pulling him towards me, "Inu-nee-san! Sesshoumaru-sama is sick! Can you heal him? Onigai?"   
"(Heart skipped a beat)" the shame and disgrace, my brother caught me in a moment of weakness…   
"Sesshoumaru"   
"…!!" only to snap my eyes sitting besides me on the bed, looking concerned, "…" he only gazed at me, and I turned my face away, I cant take this any longer…   
"Leave" I hiss as loud as I can, but that only made him rest his hand on my forehead… his hand! It felt so--warm! I never noticed how cold I felt till now! I look at his hand there on my forehead, and heavily brushed it away, "Don't touch me!" I try to get up, but I only end up getting myself dizzy… Oh~! Why is everything spinning? Why does my head feel so heavy?   
"You're feverish!" no kidding? I plop back on my back, hand on my head, it's too much, I can't take it…   
"InuYasha" I hiss at him, "what do you want? Why are you here?" I glare while panting…   
"…" uhh--? He gave me this--sad baby face--reminds me of Rin!--I haven't seen this face since we were kids… why is he looking at me like this? He doesn't… miss me… does he? I look at Rin as she perched besides my head, InuYasha on the other side, Jaken muttering curses at the foot of the bed…   
"InuYasha… leave…" it was all I could say, I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing with him now…   
"No… not when you're like this…" he somewhat hissed… I look back at him, eyes locked, he has something there, something--that is a part of father! His eyes shine with determination, "and don't try to change my mind Sesshoumaru! Let's call it a truce!" he slightly smiled…   
"…" I glare him for a second… why am I to disagree? I'm sick in bed and I can't even move… "wait…"  
"…?"   
"Are… they here?"   
"No! Just because we're a group doesn't mean I can show them the location of the palace… if I did, it's like cheating on my parents!"   
"Not even… to that girl?"   
"Kagome understands family borders…" he calmly said to me, then reached to his sleeve and picked out a small pouch, "this is from Kaede, it's a mixture of herbs, it should heal you in a jiffy!" he smiled…   
"I did not ask for you pity" I shrug attending to situp, but my powers failed me, so I plopped back again… cursed fever! No wonder Rin turns so helpless when she's sick! And she's human! What of me? The great Lord of the western--(chock!!)--Cough--Cough--Cough!!   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin sobbed…   
"What's wrong? Sesshoumaru!!" InuYasha quickly placed his hands on my shoulders, pale face to sick face; the pouch fell from his hand to the floor, "Sesshoumaru!" he cried in worry… odd… I… never thought he cared…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken squeaked…   
"(pant-pant-pant)" what the devil happened? I didn't cough before! It hurts my throat and lungs, I cant breath and I feel so tired… I think I'm gonna take a nap, I'm beat…   
  
;__;   
  
"What's wrong? Sesshoumaru! Answer me dammit!"   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin started crying, sobbing bitterly as she threw herself on his chest, her tiny hands clutching his clothing, he was still alive, but hardly breathing, coughing wasn't a good sign, "Jaken!"   
"Err--?" he blinked at me, "what do you want you impudent hanyou?" he growled, "leave as Sesshoumaru-sama ordered!"   
"Over my dead body!!" I hiss with anger, no toad is gonna boss my over my sick brother! I pick up the pouch, "Rin, can you lead me to the kitchen?" she looked at Sesshoumaru and sniffled "I have a cure! Show me to the kitchen and I'll help!"   
"Really?"  
"You fiend! You are to kill Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin don't believe him!"   
"Butt out toad face!" growling, I kick the damn thing, sending him flying out the window… he falls with a crater into the thorny bush… Heh! I always remembered its place! (Flush) I fell there once!   
"Inu-nee-san?" she sniffled, "is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be okay?"   
"I promise Rin! I won't him die!" Oh! Now I remember where the kitchen is, "Rin wait here! I'll make some remedy for Sesshoumaru and be right back!"   
  
"……… sigh…"   
  
"…" where am I? I look around and I see nothing, I hear nothing, I'm here with my traveling clothing! My armor, silk kimono and sword… Jaken? Rin? Where is everyone?   
"Sesshoumaru!"   
"…?" hn? I jerk behind me, and I see it… "This cannot be!"   
  
"Get lost!" I see myself as a youth, swatting away my younger half sibling; father comes and furiously yells at me… I'm sent to my room, and I stay there alone… wait! I don't remember this! But--somehow it feels familiar!   
"Nee-san" InuYasha is only five! I'm fifteen… he walked into my room and I hiss at him… I can feel him shivering as he walks to me…   
"I said: Get Lost!!!" I sound as stupid as a youth! My voice is soft like a girl! (Shudder!) And he still approaches me; I watch my youth-self stand and grab his collar, shoving him outside, "Baka!" I hiss and slam the door…   
"(Sobbing/sniffling)" my little brother sat there at my door where I threw him and started crying…   
"!!!" a painful shiver when down my spine as he craned to me! His big baby-golden eyes and pink cheeks from all the crying… looks like Rin when she wants attention…   
"I love you Nee-san! Please let me in!" he whimpered at his eyes formed tears drawing wet on his face… still sniffling and sobbing, he got up--and up to me! wh--what kind of dream is this?   
"Uhh!" startled, I flinched a step back, but he managed to grab my Kimono and tugged it, still looking at me with pleading eyes…   
"But I love you nee-san!" he whimpered…   
"…" this child… I fix my eyes on him, and I can't help it… I kneel down and look at his teary face, with the tip of my sleeve, I pat his cheeks, "don't cry" was all I could say… but my heart was clutched horribly when he drew his tiny hands to hold my fingers and shed a tiny smile…   
"Nee-san loves InuYasha?"   
"…" my heart is throbbing… what is this? A heart? Demons don't have hearts! I only felt it when Rin held my hand, but…   
  
Ugh!!!   
  
"Easy" I slowly pour the remedy in his mouth, and I can tell it tastes awful; his face went all wrinkles when he swallowed… I lay Sesshoumaru's head on the pillow, and it looks like he'll be sleeping for a while, the little brown eyed girl sniffled and stared at him, probably waiting for him to wake up, "Rin" I softly call her, "you can go! I'll take care of everything from here"   
"No! Rin want to be with Sesshoumaru-sama!" she whined, a tear rolled down her face, and in affirming to what she said, she snuggled next to him and held his clothing tight… she loves him, I can tell…   
"Okay… but don't stay too long, you might get infected…" I smile and pat her head; she only snuggled into my brother even more… I look down again at Sesshoumaru… he's so weak! He never got sick before! I wonder if he's gonna be okay…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh…" I wonder if InuYasha is okay… I wonder what Jaken told him… what if it was a trap? He might be in trouble! I have to help him but, he said the location of his old home in strictly forbidden! I can't go there or he'll be crossed at me… I wonder what it has to do with Sesshoumaru…   
"Kagome" Sango-chan calls so I turn to her and smile, "don't worry, I'm sure InuYasha will be okay" she soothed, then sat next to me on the dead tree trunk…   
"I just hope he doesn't end up killing anyone…"   
"He's hotheaded, but I think since it has something to do with his brother he might consider a second thought"   
"Hey! How about lunch?" Miroku whined, a few feet away under a tree, I can hear his stomach protesting from here! Kirara and Shippou sitting near him…   
"Okay!" I chirp, maybe thing would go well??   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Unhh--?" I open my eyes and I see two brown shimmering orbs looking back at me, "Rin?" a wide smile appeared, and before I know it, something rested on my chest somewhat hugging… I shift one hand and rest it on her back; it felt a bit better to hug her back… odd, isn't it?   
"Sesshoumaru" another voice called, and I know it's who I think it is…   
"Why are you still here?" I don't need to look… the shame! I close my eyes, I already know…   
"…" he said nothing, but I feel something cold, I'm a bit better, but still a bit cold, what on earth did he do to me?   
"Inu-nee-san helped Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be okay?" she beamed down to me, yet, tears still in her brown orbs…   
"…" I ignore her and try to sit up, surprisingly, I had the strength to do so, but I'm still a bit unstable to try and walk, my head still feels heavy, "what did you do to me?"   
"Nothing serious! Just a cure that should fix you up quickly!" he smiled, and it seemed like a victorious smile…   
"(Expressionless) I see…"   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called in fright, she's worried about me… but I don't want my brother to know my secret…   
"You could've killed me…"   
"There's nothing honorable about killing a sick man, Sesshoumaru! Besides! You're my brother, and you're sick!! If I killed you instead of trying to help I'll be nothing but a f***ing sh** of a traitor!" he can be so loud! Why did father's loud side pass down to him?   
"I see…"   
  
"Inu-nee-san?"  
"Yes Rin?"  
"Do you hate Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"No Rin! It's him who hates me!" he sneered…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"…"   
"Why do you hate Inu-nee-san?"   
"………" I knew it was coming… I look away and say nothing…   
"(Pout)" Rin just snuggles into me and shed a cute smile, I look down at her then look at my brother, oddly enough, he's expressionless! (Shudder) looking at me with calm eyes…   
"Are you feeling any better?"   
"I'll be fine when you leave"   
"Is that you're way of gratitude?" he growled; he's pissed off already; he should learn to stay calm…   
"(Annoyed sigh)" I look at him and he pouted angrily, and then folded his hands into his red sleeves as he sat next to me on the bed…   
"C'mon! Are you feeling any better?" he somewhat begged… is he that worried about me?   
"Not so loud" I say in a whisper, eyes closed, I draw in a deep breath, I need to expand my lungs!   
"Sesshoumaru" my brother whispered…   
"What" I hiss, eyes slit, I glare him, oddly he smirked with a passionate face looking at something besides me, "??" I look aside, and I see Rin, fast asleep, snuggling into me… I, Sesshoumaru, try not to blush, but I failed!   
"She's cute!" he snickered… caressing her face, but then got up, walking to the chair near the window, he opened the window, it was night, and the sky was heavenly…   
  
"Sesshoumaru" he started, weight leaning on the window frame looking outside, "remember back when we were kids?"   
"…"   
"The times… at winter, we used to go out and play in the snow" his voice calm and oddly soft…   
"…" I don't want to waste my breath on him, if he doesn't mind a one side conversation, then it's not like I'm willing to listen… it's just that I have no other damn choice!   
"Sigh… you're not cooperating here!" he hissed… that was quick!   
"…" I don't want to talk, surly not with you!   
"(Frown)" he sighed, then went looking outside again… hmm, it's getting cloudy!   
  
"Sesshoumaru"   
"…"  
"Why do you hate me?" voice firm yet curious…   
"You already know" I hiss, I don't want to awake my Rin…   
"Because my mother was human; and that I'm half human?" he cocked an eyebrow, "you blame me for something I had nothing to do with? You think I 'like' to be half human? To lose my powers every month, to be absolutely useless?" he shock his head in irritation, "Dammit Sesshoumaru! If the choice was mine, I never would've wanted to be born like this! I want to be a full demon! That's why I'm hunting for the shards!" he explained rather loudly, but bit his lips when Rin moved a bit…   
"You are what you are, a hanyou! And I am what I am, a complete demon" I hiss softly, my eyes fixed on his annoyed figure, his fingers twitching either to draw out his sword on me or not…   
"Feh…" and he didn't… sulking away, he gazed out into the sky…   
  
And a period of silence came…   
  
"InuYasha" he called me all so suddenly, now what does he want?   
"What? I spat…   
"Your room is still the way it used to be… go look at it if you're interested"   
"!?" I jerk to him, and his face is still expressionless… but now, his hands are resting on the child's back; I blinked once, is he asking me to stay?   
"Although it's dusty… it hasn't been cleaned ever since you left" he eyed above him now, and said nothing afterwards… funny, Sesshoumaru never did talk to me about something by his own free will! Usually mother or father would force him to!   
"I haven't been there for years!" I replied, he somewhat shrugged and leaned his head a bit back… Rin snuggled into him a bit more…   
"…" Sesshoumaru… why wouldn't you answer me? Why do you hate me like so? Is it just because my mother was human? I don't understand you; you never did show yourself to me! You're such a clamped up shell; you open up to no one! I bet even Jaken doesn't know you! He's been your servant ever since we were kids…   
"Sesshoumaru" I call him unwillingly, his name just crept up my lips; and thank goodness he didn't look at me… he stayed as he was, eyeing atop of him, I look up and I see nothing… I wonder what he is thinking about…   
  
"It's getting late" he suddenly whispered, I look back down at him, and he slowly shifted his head to look back at me, and he seemed--(expressionless of-course!)--exhausted, "we all could use a rest" he concluded, then eyed beyond me…   
"Oh~!" I snap and quickly close the window, I forgot it was open! I gave a slight sigh and turned to him again, his golden eyes staring back at me… his golden firm exotic eyes… they remained me of father's eyes…   
"Its--" Sesshoumaru started, voice calm and steady, but then hesitated; I wonder what he wanted to say…   
"…?"   
"--late for you to go back… isn't it?" he concluded…   
"Not really" I carelessly shrug "as long as the sky is clear, getting back won't be much of a problem…" I smile at him, but his expression doesn't change…   
"I storm is very near" he said calmly; but it felt more like he was asking me to stay! "A hanyou as weak as yourself would easily be frozen in such weather" he said, but with more of a mocking gesture…   
"Don't worry! I don't turn into popsicles!" I chuckle…   
"…?"   
"Feh~! Never mind!" I mutter… I guess I'm picking up Kagome's naming; but I still wonder what a monkey-wrench is… and why would anyone in his right mind wanna wrench a monkey?   
  
"Hm~!" Rin mumbled softly in her sleep, she can be so peaceful, unlike my half brother… he crept near me again in effort to look at my Rin's adorable face…   
"Sesshoumaru" he called softly, and I smell curiosity, "from where did you get her?" he cocked an eyebrow at me…   
"…" I ignore him; I am in no need to tell him anything…   
"Feh… thought so" he slurred, and then walked to a chair and sat, one leg tucked under him, I wonder why he likes doing that! Doesn't it go numb?   
"…" I close my eyes for a minute, I feel them a bit dry… but then, I hear my brother drawing a slight yawn…   
"umh" InuYasha lazily rubbed his eyes, blinking twice then noticing me, he blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "Uh--Kagome and I were busy all day! I haven't slept well last night"   
"I have too many guestrooms" I mutter carelessly, and looked back at Rin, cutely clutching my clothing snuggling into me, beautifully smiling…   
"???" with the faintest corner of my eye, I'm enjoying his amused face… think not that I'm worried about a worthless hanyou like you brother, I just don't want your friends barging in demanding your location…   
"Are you not aware of that?"   
"I know we have guestrooms Bak--err, I mean…" and hesitated…   
"…"   
  
"Sesshoumaru" I call him, his expressionless gaze is there still…   
"…"   
"Don't you ever get lonely here? I mean… now that… our parents aren't here anymore, the palace is too huge for one member to live in, don't you think?"   
"I, Sesshoumaru, do not need your pity Hanyou" he somewhat spat at me, funny, he never did that since we were kids! "It's getting late" he then started again, "a hanyou such as you needs rest for tomorrows travel"   
"…?" I gaze at him, dumfounded, he's asking me to stay for the night!!   
"Not many meeting occur here, I'm not sure how comfortable the guestrooms are… they aren't used much" he eyed Rin again, slightly stroking back a few of her lovely bangs…   
"Sesshoumaru?" I gawk at him, and I could swear he smiled!   
"You are dismissed, Jaken will attend a room for you" he then paused, and eyed away, "I, Sesshoumaru, need to be alone"   
"…" I'm speechless… he actually asked me to stay--(kind of~!)--for the night! I couldn't feel myself, but I dipped my head and slowly walked to the door, I slowly slid it open, but… I couldn't help the need to look back at him…   
"…" expressionless still, but then, he faintly dipped his head, and cocked his head a bit to the side…   
"Good night Sesshoumaru" I smile widely as I walked out, slowly closing the door; I walked down the wards, thinking about what just happened, although he didn't answer, something about him made me feel… happy!   
  
"Sigh…" I pass my room, and I slightly crack the door a slit open, man~! It's so dusty! I guess I won't sleep here tonight! Better go see if that toad is as bright as he looks--though I doubt it!--and get a guestroom ready, "(Holds back a chuckle)" I've always enjoyed the guestrooms! they're so wide and clean, I remember Sesshoumaru and I used to play there when we were kids, though Mom always yells at us for making a mess out of things~! "(Hand rubbing neck)" I got one hell of a spanking that day when I broke dad's favorite vase--err--vas or whatever…   
  
"(Stops in the middle of the hallway)" I missed this place; it reminds me of so many memories! I look around me now and I remember all the fun things I used to do here… Sesshoumaru never did play with me much, but when he does it was usually something fun~! "(Chuckles a little/morphed into silence)" until dad died, he changed into this cold-expressionless guy… casting mom and I out, although he was only fifteen? Seventeen? I don't remember, I was less than ten as far as I could tell, "Sigh…" I walk to an almost-open window attending to close it, but then I blink down, and I see the gardens, "Whoa~!" I breathe in amusement, it's beautiful! All in white sparkling beautifully like that… heh! I remember mom and I once made a snowman like dad! Dad got mad at first, saying that he looks much better than that, but then started laughing…   
"Hanyou~!" Ack? I jerk around…   
"Sh**~! What do you want Jaken?" the little freak startled me!   
"You want your room? Come with me" he hissed, then continued muttering something under his breath, the little sh**, I'll wring his neck if he startled me like that again…   
"Yawn" man, I'm feeling drowsy, it's probably pass midnight and I need a nap, I'll check on Sesshoumaru when I wake up… I hope Kaede's remedy worked… Jaken led me to a really nice and wide guestroom, man~! I bet it's the biggest best room there is!   
"Humph~!" he hissed and walked away… I ignore the little rat and go to bed… I need to do a lot of things tomorrow, but I guess I'll organize them later, (Yawn~!) I'll sleep now… I'm tired… so I close my eyes, cover up well, snuggle myself into that warmth and slowly sleep…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: phew~! I really wanted this fic to be a one chapter… but I'm running out of ideas and I need to upload this chapter for reviews… reviews are what give me inspirations, so please, be a responsible reader and share some ideas with me~! Please~? (Big-baby puppy dog eyes)   
  
If you're really interested in this fic, gimmy ideas! (No battles allowed! This fic is gonna be absolutely harmless!) I wanna show the relationship between the two brothers, so please help me out, I don't own the Manga and I've never seen the show, and I have no idea how big Sesshoumaru-sama's palace is… please R&R, okay?   
===================================================== 


	2. chpater two

=====================================================  
Reviewed Note: from MisaoCG: Just one little thing: 'nee-san' is 'sister'. The word for brother is 'nii-san'. You can use 'Otouto' (little brother) or 'Aniki' (big brother).  
  
Jess: OH!! (Blush) so I've been addressing Sesshoumaru as a girl all through chapter one? O_O;; (panicked, jerks to the demon)  
Sesshoumaru: (cracking his knuckles + death glare + vein pop)  
Jess: Gulp~! (Shadowed by the demon) be gentle~! ^~^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two:   
  
"Inu-nii-san~!" Rin cutely calls my name, running her way directly towards me, springing high right into my arms with a swung, "Hi~! Did you have a nice sleep?" she cutely asked…   
"Yup!" I chuckle, carrying her there in my arms, and I have to admit, she's as light as a feather… we're outside now, I was watching the garden, all frozen in snow like that, I bet it looks marvelous in spring; mother loved it in spring, she used to pick flowers and sometimes place them in dad's hair, he usually blushes and kisses her… I draw in a deep breath and Rin smells heavenly! She's like a rose of spring…   
"Rin" huh? I jerk around and I see Sesshoumaru! He's wearing a nice thick Kimono to keep himself warm, arms tucked in his sleeves, Jaken followed by looking annoyed, "Get down" my brother somewhat demanded…   
"Gomin-nasai" she said softly, and climbed down as I let her down…   
"Good morning Sesshoumaru" I greet with a smile, I don't care if he didn't answer, what matters is that he's getting better, "I see you're getting better!"   
"…" he didn't respond--that's normal!   
"Inu-nii-san!" Rin cutely tugged on my sleeve, "are you joining us for breakfast?" she beamed up at me with baby-brown eyes…   
"We are not allowing this hanyou Rin! He is a--Ow~!" Jaken spat, but was painfully silenced when Sesshoumaru pulled his two-headed-staff out of his hand and bonked him with it…   
"you are too loud Jaken" Sesshoumaru hissed, then looked at me with that icy gaze of his… but then scrolled me and looked down and cocked an eyebrow, "your bare footed" he said calmly…   
"No kidding!" I fold my arms and chuckle, bare feet on snow "I'm used to it!" I carelessly shrug, and he looked at me in laziness, he brushed a bang of silver hair from his face and walked into the palace again…   
"C'mon~!" Rin chirped; grabbing my hand dragging me in, Jaken was still feeling his head; he quickly picked up his staff and walked after us…   
  
In the dining room…   
  
"Yummy~!" Rin smiled widely after tasting her warm mug of milk, cutely looking at my brother and beaming beautifully, legs swinging under the table, it's irritating how she does that "Sesshoumaru-sama" she then cutely called him, "you look a lot like InuYasha-san" she blinked cutely…  
"…" Sesshoumaru somewhat seemed--hurt? And oddly/calmly eyed her…   
"You're pretty" she chirped, then took a drink of her milk; Sesshoumaru didn't respond and drank a bit more, "your mommy must be beautiful" she concluded…   
"(!!!)" Sesshoumaru--in start (imagine that!)--squirted out a bit of his drink, picked up a hanky to gently pat his lips and chin, but then cleared his throat and somewhat eyed her with--hatred? But then shifted his sight to me with an icy glare… by that time, Jaken exchanged the cup with another, and Sesshoumaru picked it up for a new drink…   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Inu-nii-san play with Rin?" she blinked twice--at me--Sesshoumaru, smile still attached…   
"No" I answer bluntly, silently drinking mint-tea to keep my throat warm…   
"Oni-gai~!" she squeaked…   
"…" I say nothing and lazily look up my brother, InuYasha pouted and somewhat glared me…   
"Why not?" he somewhat whined…   
"You are not a child, are you?" I question calmly, he jerked away and took a big bite out of his meal…   
"It doesn't matter, if she wants me to play with her, I will!" he muttered shrugging, talking with his mouth-full… Feh~! Where are his manners? His mother didn't raise him well… even father didn't talk with his mouth-full!   
"Really? You'll play with me?" Rin chirped happily, and then quickly eyed me as if asking me to allow it… big-baby-brown crystal sparkling shimmer cutely pleading…   
"…" I ignore and drink a bit more, my throat hurts, and it's bothering me…   
"Ignore him Rin! He's an oddball!" my brother muttered…   
"(Vein pop/expressionless)" I slightly glare him but say nothing… I place down my cup with a soft clatter and stand up, my head is feeling a bit heavy and I need a rest with a nice relaxing atmosphere… Jaken annoyingly follows…   
  
"…………?"   
  
"Inu-nii-san!" I call him and he smiles down at me, we hold hands and go towards the snow covered garden "what should we play?" I swung my free hand and hold them behind my back…   
"Anything you wanna play! As long as it's not a girly game!" he affirmed, and then we stopped at the gardens door…   
"Yeay!" I cheer, I like InuYasha-san, he's really nice and he plays with me! I love Sesshoumaru-sama but he doesn't play with me… I wonder why… "Inu-nii-san" I call him again, and he widens his smile at me, "is your mommy beautiful?"   
"Yeah! My mom was marvelous!"   
"Then why does Sesshoumaru-sama hate his mommy?"   
"Huh?"  
"You're brothers, right?" I cock my head, "why do you love your mommy, and Sesshoumaru-sama hates her?"   
  
"Umm…" I clear my throat and smile, "Rin, my mother isn't Sesshoumaru's mother!"   
"Hn?" she blinked in confusion, "you have two mommies?" she was totally puzzled…   
"Well… kind of!" I crouch down to her and pat her head, "my dad met Sesshoumaru's mother, but, when Sesshoumaru's mom left, his dad met my mom, got married then had me!" and right there… I felt a blade of thunder tear down my brain, and something just… clicked! Did Sesshoumaru hate me because I'm half human, and my mom was human… or was it because my mom… took his mothers place?   
"…?" Rin eyes me confused, but I keep wondering… true that he hated my mom, but… when I think about it… I find it… reasonable! I mean… when Kagome came into the picture, I didn't want anyone to take Kikyou's place; I fought it with all my might, but then, at the end… I found out that I needed her… I guess… maybe Sesshoumaru felt the same, I mean… I'd hate his mom if she took my mother's place…   
"Uh" I hold a breath and smile at her for comfort…   
"Inu-nii-san?" she worriedly eyed me, "are you okay?"   
"I'm fine" I chuckle slightly and scoop her up, "Now~! What do you want to play?" I nuzzle her neck and she giggled; her cute little warm hands on my cheeks, she tilted her chin in thought and snapped…   
"I know! Let's play Hunter!!" she squealed…   
"Hunter?" I gawk, Geez, what kind of games was Sesshoumaru teaching her?   
"Yeah! I walk on the snow, and you gotta track me down and get me!"   
"Just like that?" I gawk…   
"No~!" she pouted, "You gotta close you eyes, count to fifty, and then track me… and no peeking!"   
"No problem!" I chuckle, this should be easy~!   
  
Two hours later…   
  
"Rin~! Sh** where are you~!" I can hear my brother yelling, his voice echoing across the garden, that's what he gets for playing with my pup! I taught Rin many ways to cover her sent and tracks when needed, and with his skills, he'll need a few more hours to find her…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken squawks my name, his voice is offending my ears, "A messenger from the northern lands wishes to see you"   
"(Dips head)"   
"As you wish master" he bowed and walked out, and I shall slip into something more fitting; I'm feeling comfy in these clothing, but I don't want anyone to know I was sick, it would only cause threat on my lands…   
  
Another two hours…   
  
"HA~!" I shout; I finally got the little runt! She's so good! I spent four hours looking for her, only to find her hiding in an old dead tree, a huge gap was in it cover softly with snow covering it, and no wonder I couldn't find her tracks! She was walking backwards so she would lead me to the wrong place! Tricky~!   
"(giggle) oh-you got Rin!" she said in excitement, but then her smile faded and looked beyond me, I blink and turn around…   
  
"…………?"   
  
"Thank you for your time my lord; and I am so sorry to have disturbed you" the messenger bowed with respect, I wave my hand and he left, Jaken showed the way…   
"Yo! Sesshoumaru!" Ho-crap~! My brother is too loud for his own good, walking towards me, I slowly look towards him, and oddly, he's sweating? How can he sweat in the middle of the snow??   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I blink Rin cutely beaming at me; she squealed as my brother let her down, "who was that? Are we gonna go traveling?" she smiled widely…   
"No…" I breathe, we aren't going anywhere, that messenger just wanted to know if the news about me being sick were true, gladly, he thinks now it was only a false rumor…   
"Sesshoumaru" my brother breathlessly called, and he's panting, I assume Rin wore him out! "Is everything alright?" and he seemed--serious!   
"A Shikon fragment has been located down north" I state to my brother, and he snapped his eyes wide open…   
"Where??" he asked in haste, and in what seemed demand…   
"The messenger said it was in a--Taurus!"   
"Taurus? What? The fragment's with a cow?" he spat, and then started kicking the wall, accidentally hitting Jaken sending him rolling away immediately, "Oops~!!"   
"Jaken-sama~!" Rin squeaked and ran to him, "are you okay?"   
"(Swirling eyes/birds chirping over head)" Jaken didn't answer…   
"(…)" and Jaken looked ridicules, I held back a smile, but in the nick of time before my bother turn to me…   
"Do… did he say where it is exactly?" he frowned…   
"You can't have it Hanyou" I mutter carelessly, "you're not powerful enough 'even' with the help of father's blade!" I reason, and then glare down at him, and I hope he's bright enough to get my clue…   
"Feh!" he re-thought about it then stomped away cursing…   
"And where do you think you're going?" I ask loudly, yet voice calm and firm… he muttered something, clinched his fists when sighed angrily…   
"What's it to you?" he shouted back in annoyance… but then blinked in start, I wonder why? "Is your throat okay?"   
"…?" I gaze a bit down, damn! My throat hurt a little and I absent-mindedly placed my hand on my neck for comfort… "Yes"   
"Yeah right!!" he snickered, "Sesshoumaru! Your throat still hurts doesn't it?" he somewhat scolded, "it's a good thing I didn't use the whole pouch; wait for me in the dining room! I'll get you remedy and be right back!"   
"…" I eye him as he quickly patted my shoulder then suddenly bolted in haste… remedy? He brought me remedy?? I look back at Rin, cutely calling for Jaken as he slowly got up and felt his head… I drop my gaze for a second, and then I look back up to where InuYasha bolted… he cares? He actually cares? "………" do I care for his caring? Do I care at any case?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh…"   
"Kagome" Sango softly called my name, sitting next to me with her passionate face and white/violet and green village clothing; that enormous boomerang on her back, Kirara cutely on her shoulders…   
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay?" she softly placed a hand on my shoulder, so I reached out my hand and placed it over hers…   
"I'm fine, I'm just worried, InuYasha's been gone for a whole day!" I paused, then jerked my head to her "I think I should go look for him"   
"Kagome… I'm sure he's alright! He knows better than to pick a fight with his brother! Sesshoumaru is a talented swordsman, although he doesn't own Tetsusaiga, but he's as same as dangerous as he is!"   
"And THAT! Is suppose to make me feel better?" I glare her softly; she only smiled a bit and tapped my forehead…   
"It's alright! I understand why you're so worried about him, but he's a big boy! He can look after himself just fine" she chirped, and then slowly got up, "Now C'mon! Lunch is gonna be ready, I'm gonna need a little help, and Miroku-kun is gonna group me when I least expect it if I don't hurry!" she flushed and walked back…   
"(Giggle)" she's gotta point… I know how Miroku-kun has feelings for Sango-chan… I wonder… does InuYasha have feelings for me? I dust my clothing, sooth down my skirt then walk into the village; I hope InuYasha is okay…   
  
"………"   
  
"(Yawn)" man I'm starving! Hasn't Sango-chan prepared lunch yet? I gaze around me, and I notice Kagome-chan walking into the cabin…   
"Ohayo Miroku-kun!" she greeted as she passed by…   
"Ohayo" I raised a hand to greet her back, sitting on my butt, back to the wall, staff in hand, lazily starving… I blink once to the sleeping Kitsune near by, Shippou can be so silent at times… I gaze back up and see Kagome talking to Sango… Ah~! My dear Sango-chan! My dear puny soft-skinned Sango! My pain--definitely a pain!--and pleasure~! I raised an eyebrow and she faintly shifted her sight to me…   
"(Soft blush)" she frowned and walked out, Ah~! Probably amused her with my striking looks!   
"Miroku-san! C'mon! Lunch is ready~!" Kagome sweetly chirped then headed back…   
"…" I get off my lazy butt and into the room, I'm so hungry my stomach is eating its way through my flesh~! I sit next to Sango, and she only scooted a short distant away…   
"I hope InuYasha is okay" Kagome started as she gave me a bowl or rice…   
"He'll be fine, don't worry too much" I sooth as I pick up my chop-sticks, and faintly blush; my stomach is protesting louder than usual!   
"(Giggle) Aw-poor Miroku-kun! You're probably starving to death" Kagome teased…   
"(Blush)" I say nothing and start eating, trying my best to ignore the girls teasing…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"…" I look down at that cup, then back at my brother, "and why should I, Sesshoumaru, drink this?" I demand, why the damn-hell is he helping me?   
"Aw~ stop being such a pain in the ass, Sesshoumaru! Just drink it! It'll make your throat better! (Pause) you'll be able to yell at Jaken as loud as you want if you think about it!" he remarked…   
"Sigh…" I'm depressed; this Hanyou refuses to leave me alone! I ignore and attend to walk away at the door, but Rin stood there, a sad-baby-puppy dog face eyeing me pleading…   
"Rin doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to get sick again" she whispered…   
"…" I place my hand on her head, and then slip around her and out of the room, soundlessly walking away…   
"Sesshoumaru~!" my brother whined, "I'm gonna stay here and turn your life into a living hell if you don't take this stuff!" he shouted, I ignored, so he started cursing…   
"Hanyou" I call back; and he snapped in start, and then looked up at me in confusion "teach Rin your bad language, and I'll rip your tong out" I hiss, then head back to my room, I need to sleep, my head hurts…   
  
T___Tx  
  
"Like you care!" I shout back, but then he slowly vanished in the wards like a white ghost…   
"Inu-nii-san, is Sesshoumaru-sama gonna be okay?" Rin asked me, fright in her eyes, she really loves my brother doesn't she…   
"He'll be fine~!" I chuckle, "he's a stubborn fool who wouldn't listen to a reason even if it hit him on the head!" I then stand up and look back towards an open window and gaze down at the garden…   
"Pretty~!" Rin giggled eyeing the sunset, man~! Had it been a whole day already? I should've been back at the village by now but… Sesshoumaru…   
"…?" I gaze back to where he left, why is he always so cold with me? I don't know… and I guess I'll never know…   
"Inu-nii-san" Rin cutely called, "will you stay here for tonight too?" she smiled widely…   
"Well… I don't know Rin; I have to go back to my friends! They're probably worried about me!" I reason, Kagome is probably boiling hot, furiously angry at me for taking so long…   
"But it's late!" she reasoned, "Rin want you to stay, Sesshoumaru-sama isn't the same"   
"I know Rin, I know" I sooth her hair and smile, "but Sesshoumaru can take care of himself!"   
"(Pout)" she eyed me cutely as if pleading, "Really?"   
"Really!" I smile widely…   
  
"Inu-nii-san" I call him, and he crouched to me, "why is Sesshoumaru-sama so different?"   
"What do you mean?" he cocked an eyebrow…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama feels… lonely!" he isn't the same, that scares Rin!   
"Lonely?"   
"Yeah! Sesshoumaru-sama always walks around the palace, but now he stays in his room and doesn't come out!"   
"He usually walks around the wards?"   
"Aha!" I dip my head, and Inu-nii-san started thinking…   
"Hmm" he eyed the table, stood up, walked to it and picked up the cup, "Rin!" he smiled widely…   
"Yes?" I blink, what is he gonna do?   
"I have an idea!"   
"…?" Ow~ Inu-nii-san has sharp teeth! O.o!   
  
Knock on the wood!   
  
"…?" I look up, who would disturb me, I, Sesshoumaru, would see no one! But then the door softly slides open, rather carefully I must say!   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin cutely peeks in…   
"(in the background: desperate sigh)" I look up at her, and I fold the scroll I was reading, "what is it Rin?"   
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama okay?" she whispered, cutely blinking at me…   
"…" she's hiding something, I can feel it "what is it Rin?" whatever she has, she wont hide it for long!   
"…" cutely smiling, she eyed her feet, and then slowly slipped a step in, "can Rin come in?"   
"(Dip head)"   
"(Toothy smile)" she walked up to me, and for my--expressionless--surprise, she was holding the cup in her hand, a small plate under it, slightly with a clatter every time she took a step… obviously, she's experiencing trouble balancing herself while focusing not to spill it! She had better not break that cup; it's a valuable piece of china! Good thing it's not from my favorite set!  
"…" Sigh… she probably wants me to drink it!   
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin don't want you to get sick again" she smiled, one arm-lenght between us, hopefully, shifting the cup up towards me…   
"…" I look at that cup, and I smell my brother! Feh~! The nerve! Using my Rin for his own reasons! He should be ashamed of himself! "(Vein pop/expressionless)"   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cutely called, I carelessly look at her…   
"(Yelp!)" Those looks! Those big-baby-brown eyes, shimmering with such brilliance, hopeful cute pleading eyes, "(soft groan)" I hate it when she gives me that face! If I, Sesshoumaru, object, she'll start wailing! I need to save my ears the pleasure…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama once said to Rin, medicine doesn't have to taste good!"   
"(Vein pop)" damn! Caught with my own words!  
"…" Rin smiled widely when I picked up the cup, hesitating, I took a sniff, and I, Sesshoumaru, could tell it would taste awful!   
"Feh" I don't give a damn care and guzzle the stuff down in one quick gulp, sadly, my tong caught the taste before I could swallow it whole "(yuk~!)"   
"…" Rin smiled widely as I placed the cup back on the plate in her hands…   
"I want to be alone Rin" I wave a hand to her, she only giggled and ran out in joy, smiling widely at me before closing the door slowly… she's happy because I drank the stuff? Humans! Such a strange complex creation! No wonder my half-breed is so strange!  
  
Strange indeed!   
  
"Inu-nii-san~!" Rin squealed in joy running towards me… and suddenly tripped!!!  
"RIN!" I shout in startle, I bolt towards her, grabbing her before she hit the floor--face first--and slid a short distance back… and something clattered, I slowly gazed around, and I see the cup rolling on it's side, stopping, and the plate spinned like a coin and slowly stopped, both unscratched! "Phew~!" I sigh in relief, and then look down at her, "are you crazy?"   
"Sesshoumaru-sama drank it!" she breathlessly smiled, then quickly wrapped her arms around my neck in joy, "Oh-Sesshoumaru-sama is gonna be okay~!"   
"Glad to hear that" I chuckle softly…   
"Arigatou, Inu-nii-san~!" she giggled and kissed my cheek…   
"(Blush)" I blink her in start, she's grateful! "Um-yeah-right… whatever…" I mutter, and then stand up, scooping her in my hands, I hold her with one hand, and carefully lean to pick up the cup and plate, "C'mon! We'd better put this back in the kitchen before Sesshoumaru gets angry"   
"Okay!" she giggled…   
  
"…" it's a bit late for me to go back now, I'm afraid Kagome will have to wait for one more day… I wouldn't think she'd mind! She always takes at-least three days to do her school work! (Sweat drop) I hope she doesn't flatten me though!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OH~!" Kagome-chan groaned in fury! InuYasha is going to be toast when he shows his face--if he's still alive that is! "Where IS he?" she crossed her arm, foot thumping…   
"Kagome-chan" I call her, she spun in irritation, and she's totally on fire! (O_O;;!)   
"What!" she barked…   
"Um, don't you think you're over doing it? I mean, InuYasha can take care of himself!"   
"Miroku-kun!" she somewhat hissed, and I don't like that tone! She closed her eyes frowning, and then spun around again, her back to me--cute butt!--arms spread, and she drew in a real deep breath, and then exhaled…   
"Kagome-chan?" I call in worry…   
"You're right" she whispered, and then slowly spun with a worried smile, "you're absolutely right…" then softly sighed and dropped her gaze…   
"Kagome-chan" I sooth, I take a step near her, trustfully, I place a hand on her shoulder, "relax! I'm sure he's fine! You're worrying over him too much!"   
"Eh?" she squeaked, then brushed my hand away, "Me? Over him? HAH! Don't make me laugh!" and stomped a distance away, to where she placed her rucksack near the well…   
"Kagome-chan?"   
"Miroku-kun" she cut-in, placing a knee on the edge of the well "take care… and if you see that bone-head, tell him I went home!"   
"But Kagome-chan! What if he needs us?" I quickly retorted…   
"…?"   
"What if he came back with something and needed our help? What if something came up and you weren't there? What if bumped into something with a fragment! He won't be able to defeat it without knowing where it's placed! We're not that good! Not without you there!"   
"Miroku-kun!"   
"Kagome-chan" she seemed touched, but then re-though about it, "Please!"   
"Sigh…" she dropped her gaze and thought…   
"Kagome-chan" I walk to her, carefully sitting besides her on the edge, and place my hand on her shoulder, the other holding my staff "please! Just for one more day!"   
"…" she shifted her head, and fixed her orbs into mine, "Miroku-kun" she softly smiled…   
"Kagome-chan" I smiled back…   
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
"Eh?" I swipe up her hand…   
"Would you please bare my children?"   
"!!!!!!"   
  
~=*=~*~=*=~  
This part has been canceled for--painful--inhuman behavior! :P  
~=*=~*~=*=~  
  
"BAKA!!!!" she shouted at me--where I lay down and twitch in pain--while climbing down the well, "Feh! Men!" she muttered…   
  
Silence came…   
  
"Gah!" I feel my poor spine, and then look up at the well, "Sigh… back to the drawing board…" I sigh, but blink the odd tilted shape that shadowed me, wait a minute! We're at night! There aren't any shadows now!   
"Miroku!" a feminine voice hissed, "everything would've been just 'fine~' if only you held your distance! I mean you were 'so~' close! And you BLEW IT you BAKA!!!!"   
"Sango-chan! Calm down! There's no reason to be so upset!" but she only sharpened her glare! I'm dead~!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Atcho!" uh, I sneezed, and I can feel something tickling my nose! Must've been the pepper I had on super!   
"(Yawn)" Rin cutely rubbed her eyes, "I'm sleepy!"   
"That's cause it's pass your bedtime!" its midnight! She should've been asleep hours ago! Taken by all the fun I guess!   
"But I don't wanna sleep! I wanna finish this!" she giggled, "I want it to look like Jaken-sama!"   
"Yeah, this snow-imp is close as a match!" NOT! This thing looks more like a frog squashed by a herd of wild bulls!! "…!" talking about bulls! I need to go back soon to get that fragment!   
  
"Rin!" I jerk around, and I see Sesshoumaru!!   
"Hey~! What are you doing out of bed?" I greet with a teasing tone…   
"(Vein pop/expressionless)" with what seemed an annoyed gesture, Sesshoumaru ignored me, "Rin, its pass your bedtime"   
"Aw-but I don't wanna--(Yawn)--sleep" and rubbed her eyes…   
"Now Rin, listen to your nii-san!" I chuckle, with the faintest corner I watch Sesshoumaru, and he seemed non-pulsed… but his twitching eyebrow told me otherwise…   
"Feh" he faintly faced away…   
  
"InuYasha!" I call his name, irritating Hanyou, makes me want to slaughter him right here! But I don't want to stain father's garden with his filthy blood!  
"Yeah?" he carelessly answered, despicable brat!   
"Are you to sleep now?"   
"Yeah! What's it to you?" she lazily glared, scooping my sleepy pup off her feet, walking on the cold snow towards me…   
"You snore too loud!"   
"(Blush) I do not!" he spat… but then bit his lips as she lazily stirred, one hand reaching to me, the other on her mouth as she yawned…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama" she cutely reached her arms…   
  
And we froze…   
  
"Well?" he softly eyed me, a curious gaze in his golden eyes…   
"Feh!" I try not to blush as I picked her from his arms…   
"(Mouth hung open)" my half-breed gawk me in disbelieve…   
"InuYasha" I softly hiss, my pup curling her arms around my neck, peacefully sleeping…   
"Yes; Sesshoumaru?"   
"Taurus has invaded the northern borders of my lands… you can easily take him down… if you're careful…" I say softly, my Rin is deep into sleep, I do not wish to awaken her…   
"So~ what are you saying Sesshoumaru? You want me to hunt this dork?"   
"You want the fragment, don't you?"   
"of-course I do!" he muttered with a hiss…   
"Then go get it!" placing a hand on my pup's back as she nuzzled for warmth…   
"…"   
"…" I blink once as I slowly spin around, I need to place Rin in bed, I might need to travel tomorrow…   
"Sesshoumaru!"   
"…" I pause; a stray silver bang comes within my sight…   
"Are you gonna be okay?" and I swear, I hear a tone of--worry?   
"I, Sesshoumaru, do not need your pity Hanyou!" I say softly yet firmly, then slowly face him, "I am a full demon… you shall worry of me not!"   
"Sesshoumaru" he attended to bark back…   
"InuYasha!" I say in a loud firm tone, and he bit back, "you have only your self to worry about!"   
  
"………?"   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I say in haste, I'm worried about him, why wouldn't he understand!   
"YOU!" and directed a quick clawed slender finger right towards me, eyes with an icy glare "--want to be a full demon!! Do you not!"   
"of-course I do!" I breathlessly chuckle, what is he trying to say?   
"Then you are to collect the fragment, are you not to?"   
"Yes, I am to do so!" I answer quietly…   
"Then… you are to fulfill your wish to become a full demon and posses true demon power"   
"Huh?" um, okay, now I'm lost~! O_o;;?   
"InuYasha…" he said more softly now "watch your actions, Taurus is no common foe!"   
"You know the guy?" I cock an eyebrow…   
"He's atrocious and shows no clemency"   
"Like you~?"   
"(Vein pop)" he didn't answer…   
"C'mon Aniki-sama! I was just kidding!" I breathlessly chuckle; I hope I didn't ruin the talkative mode…   
"…" he eyed me then with this--indescribable gaze! He was still expressionless, but yet, something in his eyes said that he was somewhat--touched!   
  
"(Yawn~!) Oh-sorry~!" he mumbled, a hand shifting down from his mouth; and that yawn felt exhausted…   
"Otouto"   
"!!!!!!!" he jerked to me, eyes shot in start, "Excuse me?" in confusion, he breathlessly chuckled…   
"There is much to attend; Taurus should not be left waiting!" I smirk as I trail down the wards, and I only flicked my tail once… Rin started stirring and I need to tuck her in bed, I am to travel tomorrow, and I do not want my half-brother to be there…   
  
Taurus is mine!   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" I whisper in disbelieve… he called me brother! Little brother!!!! And I just stood there… watching him walk away… like a white ghost through the wards of the palace… his silver hair drifting softly as he was about to turn away towards another ward, "Sesshoumaru!" I suddenly called, I didn't mean it, but I just found myself calling him… and then, he stood there, silent! Waiting what I'm going to say…   
"…" amber eyes lazily watching me… he cocked an eyebrow as in wonder…   
"Um--(clears throat)--G-goodnight… Sesshoumaru!" I hardly spoke; the words plunged in my chest… but softly floated to his ears…   
"Goodnight…" he faintly replied…   
"…!" he answered! He actually answered? "………" I must be going crazy! Probably illusions! Better get some rest; I need to kick some cow's butt tomorrow!   
  
Either that or I'm having a very peculiar night!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay~! I'll be able to take off the bandages and casts off my body by next month, till then, I'll STILL carry on this fic! (Nervously looks over shoulder/Sesshoumaru isn't there) Phew~! Well… I'm trying not to make this story too long~! Chapter three might be the last chapter (unless you give me energizing ideas how to stretch it!) so please fill me up with info and ideas~! (Although I already have an ending, I'd like to see different perspectives… when possible!) And don't forget! R&R!! I could sure use some~!  
===================================================== 


	3. chapter three

=====================================================  
Note: Eee~! XO   
I'm so so-sorry! English is not my mother language that's why I make mistakes and don't notice them! :( I'm trying harder though, thank you for the tips everyone! ^__^   
  
Beta reader?? Never considered one! I'll try to find one for my next fic (it's under construction though) and I hope this chapter goes well…   
  
Arigatou to you all! ^___^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three:   
  
"(Sigh)" InuYasha hadn't come back yet… I'm worried… maybe Kagome was right… maybe something 'had' gone wrong!  
"Sango-chan!" Miroku softly called from behind…   
"Yes?"   
"You've been outside all night! It's getting cold!" he knotted his brows in worry, reaching out a hand, "C'mon before you freeze yourself to death"   
"What about InuYasha?"   
"InuYasha is not a child! And not a helpless human either! He's a demon, half-demon! He's strong! Don't worry!"   
"But Miroku--"  
"Sango-chan; please~! My head hurts and I just want to feel that everything will be alright! Your worrying is getting under my skin here!" he somewhat hissed in irritation…   
"Miroku-sama?" I bit back, he's scaring me! The last time he got 'this' upset--while arguing with InuYasha--he removed the beads off his hands and almost sucked us all in!   
"Uh--I'm sorry…" he released my hand and shook his head, "I'm just--frazzled! Everything is kind of--tumbling apart Sango!" he eyed me with this--frightened look, "you and Kagome-chan are so worried about InuYasha, even I am beginning to gain doubts… I wanna believe that he'll be fine! But your constant--nagging! Freaks me!"   
"Miroku-sama!" I try to sooth, placing a hand on his shoulder, carefully gripping, "I'm sorry it's just--we can't lose him! He means a lot to us!"   
"He means a lot to me as well Sango!" He spat… then paused and rubbed his temple, then sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you"   
"Its okay" I smile soothing, and I fixed my eyes to him… and silence came…   
  
"Sango-chan" he whispered and narrowed a bit to me…   
"Yes?" I lightly blush… his face coming close to mine…   
"I… I'm…" he hesitated, softly blushing; he narrowed his lips to my cheek, close enough to kiss! He paused… and then quickly shifted his hands to cup mine, "would you bare my children?"   
"EH?"   
  
WHAM!!!!   
  
OW~!   
  
"BAKA!!!!" I shout and stomp my way home… I can't believe this… the 'nerve'!!! And I was feeling so touched!!   
"Sango~!" he weakly moaned, hand twitching…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yawn~!" I lazily walk out of the guestroom, rubbing my eyes after I washed my face… only to find Sesshoumaru waiting for me at the end of the ward! "Sesshoumaru?"   
"…" he faintly dipped his head… wearing his usual travel clothing, is he going out?   
"Sesshoumaru-same!! Rin's ready~!" Rin chirped running circles around my brother's feet happily squealing, "Where are we going today huh-huh-where-huh??   
"Stop that you insolent little brat!" Jaken suddenly squawked and poor Rin jumped a startled leap back, clutching to Nii-san's sleeve…   
"…" Sesshoumaru pulled Jaken's staff, flung him with it, and then sent it flying after him…   
"Where are you guys going?" I suppress a chuckle, Jaken deserved that!   
"We're gonna get a cow and--" Rin chirped, but was silenced--blinking in confusion--when my brother pressed his hand on her head…   
"Cow?" I frown, "Sesshoumaru!?"   
"Taurus has invaded my territory! He's mine to hunt!" he blazed me with his glare…   
"No way! If he has the fragment then he's mine!" I spat in anger, there is no way I'm gonna let Sesshoumaru snatch my bag!   
"We'll see…" he carelessly hissed with a snort… then walked away towards the main gates… he's leaving!   
"Wait right there Sesshoumaru!"   
"…" he stood, but didn't turn to me…   
"Do you think you can defeat him?"   
"I shall do my best… defeat it or not is none of your concern…" he answered calmly, then spun to lock his eyes to mine, "you are to be out of my way Hanyou!" and that sentence felt like an order!   
"We'll see about that!" I sneered, and then hurried after him, there is no way I'm gonna let him get something with a fragment inside!   
  
During travel…   
  
"Inu-nii-san! Are you happy to join us?" Rin smiled widely, holding my half-breed's sleeve…   
"You bet I am!" he chuckled then gazed at the back of my head; that causes my brow to twitch!   
"Stupid Hanyou" Jaken murmured, and my brother only kicked him in respond…   
"Sh** head!" he spat then continued walking behind me, side by side with Rin… Jaken left a distance behind, birds and stars orbit around his head…   
"(Suppressing a sigh)" this is stupid! I can stand Rin when she tags along, but the thought of having my brother in the group?? (Shudder) I must find Taurus soon, I, Sesshoumaru, am to be rid of him… the insolence! Invading my territory! Feh~! Lousy cow~! I'll make meat-mitts out of him! I wonder if he's worth a meal!   
"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Sh**! My bother began! Usually Rin starts the conversation…   
"…"  
"Do you have any idea how to beat the guy?"   
"…"   
"Inu-nii-san!"   
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna fight with Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"Huh?"  
"Are you gonna fight together and beat that bad cow?"   
"Um (chuckle) yeah! We'll f*--err--beat him good!"   
"Hanyou"   
"Yes Sesshoumaru?"   
"Stay out of my way… or taste my wrath!"   
"…!"   
  
????  
  
"…" taste his wrath? Feh! What's he gonna do? Bend me on his knees and spank me? I pout and walk along still, Rin cutely lets go of my sleeve and hurried towards my brother's side…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called…   
"hn?" I crane a slight corner back; Jaken slowly followed feeling his head, heh! Suits him right! Then look back, it seems that Sesshoumaru hadn't answered…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called again, then cutely grabbed his sleeve and tugged, "can I keep the cow?"   
"Wh--Rin!" I chuckle, such cuteness! She has no idea why we're hunting it! "………" wait a sec! Did I just say: WE?   
"What?" she pouted, "Inu-nii-san"  
"Yeah?"   
"Why are we getting a cow?"   
"Oh 'We' are not 'getting' a cow! 'We', who are Sesshoumaru and I, are 'hunting' a 'cow'… well, Bull actually!" Rin cocked her head then smiled…   
"Aw! A male cow? The one with big horns and a ring in its nose??"   
"Yup! That's the one!" I smile… she jumped in joy then giggled…   
"Can I ride it?"   
"I don't think you can Rin! It'll throw you off!"   
"Why?" she somewhat whined, "I wanna ride it!"   
"Well it doesn't want you to ride it!" I reasoned then tap her forehead, "get it in your mind girl! Besides! It's a bull not a horse!"   
  
"We are near!" Sesshoumaru suddenly hissed, Rin and I stood frozen, Gee! That was quick!   
"Near? Where? I don't see anyone!"   
"…" he only glared me and shock his head…   
"Feh" he hissed and carried on…   
"(Shrugging)" Rin and I shrug to each other and follow…   
  
Crunch!  
  
"Huh?" I jerk to one side, my ears perked and I hear--footsteps?  
"Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru suddenly stated, "I do not wish to be seen with you!" he hissed…   
"Aw-are you 'that' ashamed of your 'half' brother?" I growl…   
"…"   
"Sigh…"  
  
Odd silence came…   
  
"You know something Sesshoumaru?"  
"…"  
"I'm sorry!"   
"…?"  
"Sorry for wasting my time on you thinking that something between us could actually get back to the way it was!"  
"…" InuYasha spat at me in irritation and--sadness? His eyes showing--pain! Sorrow! Like a child who lost his favorite toy, he knows where it is, but he can't reach it! He reaches it with his sight, but not with his hands… and it was something… he couldn't get back!  
"yeah-yeah-yeah I get the drift!" he muttered, and then leaped to a treetop, "let's see who the best is! And I bet your sorry ass Sesshoumaru that that fragment is mine!" he somewhat shouted… and his tone--ordering me, the lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru--to be out of his way!   
"Lousy Hanyou!" Jaken spat…   
  
"Jaken!" I barked, and he snapped with a yelp…   
"Yes? Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"Stay with Rin"   
"Yes! As you wish!"   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin suddenly gripped my sleeve and tugged it, "are you going to be okay?"   
"…"   
"Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama and Inu-nii-san to come back okay!" she pleaded, "Rin doesn't wanna be alone!" and then hugged my knees, nuzzling them and almost--sobbed!!!   
"Rin…" I whisper softly, placing my hand on her silky soft hair, "Stay with Jaken!" I order and tear myself from her…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she sniffled…   
"…" I ignore and walk away…   
"I love you!" she faintly whispered…   
"(Clears throat while walking)" I hate it when she says that! (Shudder) I need to clear my mechanism! I will hunt Taurus; kick my Otouto's butt and go back home! I won't dirty my clothing for a measly shard! He can swim in the corps as long as he likes when I'm done with that meat-head! "………" and what's wrong with my language all of a sudden? I'm beginning to blab like my half-wit!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
InuYasha?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh…" I've been in my room for a while day now… maybe InuYasha had returned and I missed it? (Pause) if something had gone wrong to him someone would've came and told me (pause/snap) "Gah! Kagome you Baka! No one can pass through the well but you and InuYasha anyway!" I scowl myself in frustration! How could I have forgotten?   
  
"Sigh…" I walk towards the window, its afternoon and the weather feels good… but then again… something--heavy!--hung in the air! I look down at the snow covered well, and I see the softest breeze playing about the snow covered yard… I lean my head on the window frame, then gaze up again "Oh!" black clouds! There are black clouds in the sky! It seems to be a storm!   
  
InuYasha!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I need to go find him!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…" funny! Sesshoumaru hadn't followed! I thought that he'd track me and hunt Taurus… he hadn't gotten him first, had he? I can't hear Taurus anymore, but I can smell him, and he 'stinks'!!! Like mud and grass and--what Kagome calls--fertilizer! (Disgusted gesture)   
"(Faint yawl of pain)"   
"Dammit!" Sesshoumaru got there first! I leap quickly and look down a Cliffside, I see a huge Mentor! Front topside is a human, with a more of a bull's face! A human with horns and a ring in his nose! Human arms and a four legged body of a bull are constructing his bottom part!   
"(Clang!!!)" Sesshoumaru is fighting him with his claws, but the thing dodged, so Sesshoumaru gracefully leaped back and--vanished!   
"!!!" where'd he go?   
"YAW!" the bull guy shouted and reached back a huge metal cuffed hand, Geez! Sesshoumaru is standing on his head, poison flower claws in the bull's eyes! (Bulls eye~!) Now that I noticed it! The guy is as twice as tall as nii-san!   
"…!" Sesshoumaru leaped away but--  
  
SESSHOUMARU!!!!   
  
"Gah!" damn… that basterd swatted me, and I fell face first to the snow, split lip, slightly bleeding, and now I'm mad! I jerk my head around and leaped away before he managed to flatten me with his hoof!   
"Heh! Not as strong as I thought, dog! Is that the best you've got?"   
"Dog!" how dare he! I, the lord of the western land, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, am no DOG! I am a demon lord!! And he will pay for this insult! Painfully!   
"Huh?" he looked beyond me, and I senses a familiar presence, oh-merciful-God don't let it be--   
  
Him!   
  
"Feh! Picking on someone not your own size! I'll turn you to lamb-chops you big thug!!" InuYasha hissed with a chuckling growl, the idiot! What is he thinking? Interfering in my battle! The shame!   
"…" I cannot allow Taurus to survive, if he found out about my Otouto-san I'll be the laughing star of all of China!   
"And who are you suppose to be? His body guard?" Taurus sneered…   
"None of your business COW!"   
"COW! Why you--lousy mutt!" he growled, then snorted hot air, his hoofs digging a charging run, "HA!" he shouted and ran towards InuYasha!  
"Missed me!" he teased as he leaped, landing on a tree…   
"Why you--(Veins popping)--HA!!!" Taurus butted the tree, causing my stupid brother to lose balance and crash…   
"Ow~!" damn! He fell shoulder first! Then started squirming in pain!  
"Your mine!" Taurus wickedly chuckled, then rose on his hind feet attending to flatten InuYasha!  
"Sh**" I mutter, quickly leap and jerk that Hanyou out of the way… Taurus splattered the snow every which way!   
  
Cold-pain-cold-pain-cold-PAIN!!!!   
  
"You idiot!" Sesshoumaru spat in my face, "what were you thinking?"   
"Uh--??" he saved me! That was the only thought in my mind at that moment!   
"Hey!" Taurus snapped, "you gonna fight or what?"   
"You bet your ugly butt we will!" and attended to get up, but all of a sudden, I felt like my shoulder was reduced to ashes! And it HURT!  
"Oh no you don't!" Sesshoumaru hissed, "You're out of this Hanyou!"   
"What? No way!" I spat… but he only froze me with his icy glare…   
"Yes way!" he growled in irritation, "This is my battle Hanyou, not yours!" he stated… and before I realized it, he removed his hand off my shoulder! I didn't notice it there!   
  
"Say~! Are you two brothers??" the bull-face chuckled in joy, "aw-how sweet! The lord of dogs has a baby brother!" then laughed loudly, "Oh-this is rich! The guys back home would love to see this!"   
"Rub it in why don't'cha!" Sesshoumaru murmured (veins popping/full of expression!!)   
"Sess--!" I stood, only to fall down again, and my shoulder oddly hurt! I can't move my arm, thus, I can't pull out Tetsusaiga! I need my father's blade, I need to help Sesshoumaru! I can't leave him in this battle alone! He needs help! Two swords are better than one!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
If only Kagome was here to help!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jaken-sama!"   
"What do you want you brat?" he angrily spat at me, what? I didn't do anything!   
"Um, do you think Sesshoumaru-sama and Inu-nii-san are gonna be okay?"   
"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama will be fine! As for that despicable Hanyou, I hope he meets death!"   
"Why? Rin likes Inu-nii-san!"   
"That's because you're a stupid human girl!" he shifted his big bulbed eyes at me in a glare…   
"b-but--Inu-nii-san and Sesshoumaru-sama are brothers!"   
"You think I care for that stupid half-breed?" he spat, "Rin, you stupid girl, InuYasha is half human! He is as filthy as you!" and swooshed the staff above my head…   
"Hn!" I duck in fear; Jaken-sama is scaring me!   
  
GREAYAAAAAAAAaaaaaa……   
  
"What 'was' that?" Jaken squeaked in fright…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" I cry and run to where Sesshoumaru-sama went, Rin is scared! Rin doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to get hurt… Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama and InuYasha-san to be okay!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please be okay!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What was that?" Miroku-sama asked in worry…   
"Sound like a fight to me!" Sango-chan responded…   
  
A rush of wind scattered them away…   
  
"OW~!" Miroku-sama slammed into a tree, bubbled over his head, "what the 'hell' was that?"   
"It felt like--Kaze no Kizu!" ["The cutting wind… That's how it's spelled, right?"]   
"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" I call in worry running towards them; gladly I was able to track their path! But then skit with a halt… I sense a Shikon fragment! And it's close! Very--very close!!  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango-chan smiled, brushing snow off her shoulder, and then picking Kirara, "you're back!"   
"Yeah--I guess I am!" I blush, so I'm worried about InuYasha! So sue me!  
"Okay…" Miroku-sama cheered, "At-least now we'll be able to do something right!"   
  
GREAYAAAaaaaaa……   
  
"There it goes again!" Sango-chan stated, "Sounds like a cow!" she cocked an eyebrow…   
"InuYasha wouldn't pick on a cow!" Miroku-sama knotted his brows, arms crossed…   
"…?" I hear running, it's coming from within the forest, "…?" I take a step, only for something to spring right into my face, "Eh???"   
  
"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin squeaked in start…   
"Rin! What are you doing here?" and I notice her tears, so I cup her cheek and brush them with my thumb "why are you crying?"   
"S-h-Sesshoumaru-sama and Inu-nii-san!" she breathlessly sobbed…   
"Sesshoumaru??" Miroku frowned…   
"a-a big bad bull has a shard… Inu-nii-san and Sesshoumaru-sama fought about it!" she rubbed her eyes and sniffled…   
"A shard? Why would Sesshoumaru want a Shikon shard??" Sango-chan gawked, Kirara leaped off her shoulder to the snow…   
"Who knows? We have to stop them before they slaughter each other!" Miroku demanded in haste…   
"You're right!" I say softly, scooping Rin in my arms, I kissed her temple "its okay honey, Sesshoumaru is going to be okay! I wound let InuYasha hurt him!" I sooth…   
"C'mon!" impatiently, Miroku gripped my hand and Sango and pulled us, "We have to hurry!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He-he-heh!!" Taurus chuckled, cracking his knuckles, I'm all beaten up, he's tougher than I remember, and InuYasha is bleeding, crushed there under the bulls' hoof! The idiot! Thinking he can use father's blade without it back-firing at him!   
"(Spits blood)" if only I can tell where the fragment is! All I should do is rip it out and he'll be a weak puny wimp and I, Sesshoumaru, will defeat him easily! But I can't even move; the heavy feeling in my head and sickness has return causing my sight to go all fuzzy! I'm beginning to see triple!   
"Sesshoumaru!" my brother breathlessly shouted, pain clear in his voice, his weak claws hardly harming the hoof…   
"You're still living? Heh! This should be fun!" and pressed a bit more on the Hanyou's chest… I close my eyes in disgust; I can hear the ribs cracking!   
"Gah!" blood flowed out of his mouth, pupils into dots, barely moving…   
"(Shudder)" I can't let that thing Kill InuYasha! His death… I cannot let it be…   
  
He's…  
  
He…  
  
Is…   
  
My…   
  
Otouto-san!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And fate played its song…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouts in fear, dashing with tears to the half-dead Youkai…   
"No…" I whisper, and tears form in my eyes, Oh-God please dong let him die! I look beyond to the enormous dog-demon fighting with a Mentor… a blue moon on his temple, and eyes of pure bloody-hate… gnashing that peony bull under his claws…   
"DIE!" the bull shouted, his horns digging in the demons chest!  
"(Yawl)" the demon glared the bull with hatred, swatting him with a clawed hand, but the bull dodged it…   
"SH**!" the bull felt the gnash in his side…   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Rin shouted as she dashed in… and the dog-demon shot his eyes wide open… the Mentor quickly launched right outta there making him trip over his own feet!  
"…" when the demon fell to his side, the bull took that chance!   
"RIN!!!!" Miroku-sama shouted and managed to grab her before that heartless mentor almost flattened her…   
"(Growling snarl)" the bull's plan raised the wrath in the dog demon's mind, so it pounced on the mentor quickly…   
"Get off me you lousy mutt!!!" the bull shouted…   
"…!!!" Rin shot her eyes, "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she called again…   
  
s-e-s-sh-o-u-ma-ru-uhh…   
  
"InuYasha?" I call him, tears blurring my sight, he's dying! InuYasha is dying!!!   
"f-rag-ment…" he breathlessly said, "Find--th-e-freg-ment!" and then gasped, blood flowed up his mouth, and my stomachs butterflies moved harshly…   
"Uhh--!" I jerk to the mentor, and I see glowing in the shoulder, "There!!!" I shout, "The shoulder! The fragment's in the left shoulder!!!"   
  
And the dog-demon seemed to smile victoriously!   
  
"Ew~!" the girls exclaimed in disgust as the dog demon ripped the bulls shoulder right out of it's socket! I think I'm gonna puke! But I cover Rin's eyes; I don't want her to see this!  
"(Howl of pain)" the bulls shout was so strong, snow fell off the tree tops faintly… some on my head… when I brushed the snow away, the dog-demon made leftovers of the guy…   
"Miroku-sama?" Rin softly whispered, "Can I look now?" she felt my sealed hand on her eyes…   
"Um, I wouldn't recommend that Rin!" I smile a bit, the view was disgusting…   
  
"(panting)" the dog demon spit out the arm, and then let out it's tong as it breathed, then shot it's bloody-red eyes at Kagome, and then took steady calm steps towards her…   
"Back! I'm warning you!!!" she demanded pulling the bow and arrow to her hands…   
  
And Sesshoumaru went back to normal…   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried as she struggled out of Miroku-sama's hands, dashed to the demon-lord…   
"…" silent, Sesshoumaru left her hug his weathered appearance, he was beaten and bleeding, panting and weary, yet he still had the strength to glare me and InuYasha…   
"Sesshoumaru… what do you want?"   
"(Reaching to his mouth)" he disgustedly pulled the Shikon fragment!! Lazily tossing it towards me, I quickly dropped the bow and arrow and grabbed it… looking back at him--in astonished surprise--he only spit blood aside, felt his lips and panted still…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin whispered in fright, but then started whispering, "Is--InuYasha-san--dead?" and tears rolled down her crimson cheeks…   
"…" Sesshoumaru didn't respond… but then quickly did something, it was so quick and startling I didn't see what is was… all I know is one second, he placed his hands on his side, then something seemed flashed to rattle in a clatter, then a seething sound of a moan came from InuYasha, and then Sesshoumaru's hand rested on the two swords on his side…   
"Feh!" he sneered at me, bangs of silver in his face, he closed his eyes and walked away, but stopped to spit blood, "Rin" he called; and she hesitated…   
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
"The Hanyou is fine!" was all he said, and then walked away…   
"…" Rin blinked him, then us, bowed to us in respect then smiled, tears still in her face, "Arigatou!" she giggled then ran after the demon-lord…   
  
Moments of silence came…   
  
Cough… Cough-cough!!   
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome squealed, tears in her eyes, "InuYasha you BAKA!!!"   
"Ka-h-Kagome??" he blinked tiredly… slowly and heavily sat up and felt his spin, "Where--?" and snapped as he saw the leftovers, "Huh??"  
"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku-sama said calmly, "are you alright? You were almost dead!"   
"Five minutes ago… I thought I 'was' dead!" he felt his chest, "Hey! My ribs are healed!"   
"Huh??" Kagome cocked an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"   
"I-I thought that…" and then he paused, looking at Kagome-chan's hands "???" he quickly jerked to her, "From where'd you get that?"   
"Huh?" Kagome looked at her shivering fists, fingers loosening; revealing a fragment, "Sesshoumaru… gave it to me… after he got that thing!"   
"…" and InuYasha said nothing…   
  
H-heh--hah-Ha-!! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
"InuYasha??" Kagome gawked, "why are you laughing??" she somewhat scolded in worry…   
"Oh-nothing!" he chuckled, a lively smile on his face, and somewhat--blushing! "Everything is just fine!" slowly getting up, he cracked his bones, knuckles and stretched a bit "Oh~! That feels good!" and drew in a deep breath…   
"InuYasha??" Miroku-sama gawked, "are you okay??"   
"Yeah! Never been better!" he chuckled, "now C'mon! Let's go home! I need a bath!" he blushed…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He's acting funny… but, that doesn't matter… as long as he's okay…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
One week later…   
  
"InuYasha"   
"Yeah?"   
"What happened between you and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly…   
"Nothing much!" I mutter carelessly, walking side by side with her, holding her bike as she walked back to the well… she couldn't ride it in the snow now could she?  
"Aw-C'mon! I wanna know!" she smiled…   
"Sorry" I chuckle "but Sesshoumaru would kill me if I told a human!" I teased; she only pouted and jerked away…   
"I bet it was stupid anyway!" she muttered…   
"(Chuckle)" yeah right… I bet she's dying to know!   
"Well… we're here!" she mumbled, stopping at the well, "InuYasha, help me put the bike through…"  
"Why'd you bring it in the first place?" I growl, it's snowing, she can't ride a bike in the snow…   
"well~!" she hissed, "I was hoping that you'd clear paths for wagons or something, so I brought it along… and I couldn't leave it behind cause it might get ruined!"   
"Or get stolen by a stupid demon who doesn't even know what it is!" I snicker, and she softly glared me, and then rolled her eyes…   
"Men!" she hissed…   
"Feh~! Woman!" I mutter…   
"(Glare)" she pouted, and then sighed a faint smile, "I'm--(flush)--glad you're still a live though…" she suddenly stated…   
"Whatever" I mutter…   
"Well… see you in three days InuYasha! Take care!" she smiled and went down…   
  
And I pause…   
  
"Sigh…"   
"Inu-nii-san!" a cute chirping voice called…   
"???" I jerk around and see Rin! "Rin! What are you doing here??" I ask in disbelieve, and I notice her hiding something behind her…   
"I gotta surprise for you!" she giggled, "but first you gotta close your eyes and reach out your hands!"   
"Why?"   
"If I told you it won't be a surprise!" she pouted…   
"Fine!" I chuckle then walk closer to her, crouch down, reach out a hand and close my eyes…   
  
Something small but powerful was in the palm of my hand!   
  
"Huh?" I shot my eyes and blink down, it's another Shikon fragment!!!!   
"Sesshoumaru-sama found it yesterday and thought you should have it!" she giggled…   
"Rin!" a scolding voice softly called…   
"…?" I jerk up and see Aniki-sama "Sesshoumaru?"   
"(Faintly blushing)" he eyed Rin a bit…   
"Oops! Rin forgot!" she blushed…   
"Forgot what?" I mutter in confusion…   
"I wasn't supposed to tell you it was from Sesshoumaru-sama!" and sunk her head between her shoulders when Sesshoumaru groaned… she didn't again! "Gomin-nasai Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she squeaked…   
"Feh!" he jerked and walked a short distance away…   
"Um, Bye-bye!!" she chirped to me and then ran after him…   
"Hanyou" he suddenly barked…   
"What?" I spat…   
"Don't you dare return to the palace… until you are a full demon" he smirked and walked away vanishing like a ghost…   
  
And I stood silent…   
  
Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to return unless I'm a full demon! So he doesn't mind if I returned? He wants me to go back home? He wants me to be a full demon? I look into my hand at the fragment… he gave it to me, so I would be complete! He wants me back… but wants me a full demon! Not hand human! I pause… is it me or did he change?   
  
Maybe something has changed…   
  
Who knows!   
  
Only time would tell…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: COMPLETE!!! (pant-pant-pant) phew~! The ending sucks… I'm sorry! Gomin-nasai, but I got busy with other fics here! And--(hint-hint!!)--I have an IY fic that could use a review! Or two! Or three~! :P R&R People! Please?? 


End file.
